


would you bury me

by NotRyanRoss



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had to kill my fucking brother because of you, Iero. Fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you bury me

The gunshot had been unbelievably loud.

"I should've made you do it, you chickenshit fucking piece of shit."

Frank huddled further in the corner, like he could hide from Mikey's cold stare. His eyes were burning like someone had stuffed hot coals against his lids, and all he could smell was blood and decay and sweat. He purposely didn't think about who's blood he could smell, thick under his fingernails and soaked into the flimsy material of his shirt. The concrete was harsh against the exposed skin on his spine, rubbing against it coarsely.

He could barely see Mikey in the shadows, but what he could see wasn't good. A desert eagle clutched tight in one fist, a purpling bruise on his jaw, and his eyes. Frank wanted to die, he wanted to go outside and just let the zombies tear him to shreds, he didn't want to face what had happened. It'd be nice, peaceful to lay back and let ragged fingernails and hungry teeth rip at him.

" _Fuck_ , Frank," Mikey spat. "You couldn't just _die_ , could you?! You had to get fucking _cornered_."

Frank tried to speak, couldn't find words, choked out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

Mikey's boot slammed down near his face and he scrambled against the wall tighter, the lone sob turning into full-on crying. He didn't look up at Mikey, couldn't as the hot tears soaked into his bloodstained hands. He scratched at his eyes, trying to hurt himself, trying to make the pain in his chest a physical pain as well.

"I had to kill my fucking brother because of you, Iero. Fuck you."

Frank sobbed harder, pressed his cheek up against the cold stone. His nails caught on the skin under his eye and he pressed harder, felt the warm blood over the layers already coates on his fingers. He could just die here and it'd be fine.

And then gloved hands were gently pulling his fingers away from his face, and Frank gave Mikey a look that was probably akin to a skittish rabbit. Mikey didn't look livid, but he hadn't before, and once Frank went limp he let go again. Frank started crying again, wracking sobs hurting his chest even more. He stopped abruptly when a warm body pressed up against his side and an arm pulled him into Mikey's chest. He didn't question it, couldn't question it, just breathed in the smell of too much deoderant and salt.

"Why'd he have to love you enough to jump in front of a pack of zombies," Mikey whispered into Frank's hair a few hours later.

"I wish it had been me," Frank said quietly into Mikey's shirt.

"Me too," Mikey answered.

"Fucking Gerard," Frank said, feeling the tears well up again.

_"Gerard? Gerard, fuck!"_

_"Hey, Frankie. G-guess I finally get to be a hero, huh? Are you...ugh, are you p-proud of me?"_

_"Gerard, why, why'd you do it, you fucking idiot?"_

_"Couldn't l-let the guy I love die, could I?"_

_"Yes you fucking could have! You should have, Gee, you're fucking-"_

_"Shh, Frankie. It's...it's okay. I wanted to."_

_"Fuck you, you fucking- fucking-"_

_"Hey, no, don't- don't cry. Here...have, have this."_

_"Is this a-"_

_"I was going to give it t-to you w-when we got to safety, have a n...nice reception, couple of friends. Do, do you want it?"_

_"Of course I fucking want it! Fuck, fuck you, goddamnit, Gee."_

_"Frank Way is...it's nice. Got a nice ring to it."_

_"No, no, no no no!"_

_"We could...hyphenate it. Iero-Way."_

_"Stop making it sound like you're going somewhere!"_

_"I love you, F-Frankie. Now g-get out of here. Let me say bye to my brother."_

_"Gerard, I can't-"_

_"Yes you fucking will, Michael James Way. You're gonna shoot me in the damn head and then you're going to make sure my boyfriend- husband- is fucking safe."_

_"I-"_

_"Now, Mikey."_

"I'm so fucking sorry, Mikes," Frank whispered, looking down at his hand, where there was a slim silver band looped around his ring finger. Mikey drew in a shaky breath and tucked some of Frank's lank hair behind his ear, hugged him close because they were all they had. It was a far cry from the person they both wanted, the shock of white hair and the stupid grin with the tiny teeth and the truly awful dancing, but that wasn't an option.

"It was his...his choice. I didn't mean any of the shit I said," Mikey answered.

"I know," Frank said, but it didn't make it alright because nothing would ever be alright again, because Gerard Way was dead and he was mever coming back.

"I miss him."

"I miss him too, Mikes."


End file.
